Certain beverage machines include reservoirs for storing various liquids, such as water. The liquid stored within the reservoir may be dispensed directly into a user's cup or used for making other liquids, such as coffee or tea. Beverage machines sometimes do not have direct access to a liquid source, especially machines that are designed to be placed on top of a countertop. Accordingly, many beverage machines have reservoirs that must be filled manually. Even where a beverage machine does have direct access to a liquid source the filling process is not automated. Certain users may conclude that the constant need to refill the beverage machine can be time consuming, tiresome, and laborious.
Generally, the quality of a beverage made from a beverage machine depends on the quality of the liquid source, as is the case with coffee for example. Many times the nearest liquid source is an undesirable or low quality liquid source, such as a tap water source. Liquid from a tap water source may contain a strong odor or taste and may include undesirable chemical elements, such as chlorine. Many beverage machines do not have filtration systems that service the reservoir. Indeed, users have few or no options for effective filters. Moreover, filtrations systems can be bulky and may take up valuable countertop space. Without an effective means for filtering the liquid supplied to the reservoir, users are forced to consume lower quality beverages. Nevertheless, even if a liquid source is filtered to some extent, filtration components are rarely maintained and replaced at appropriate intervals.
Accordingly, a system for filling and filtering liquid supplied to a beverage machine is needed. In particular, a system capable of automatically filling a reservoir of a beverage machine with a filtered liquid is desirable.